In previously known types of power lawn mowers, it is common to support on the mower a bag for receiving cuttings produced by the cutting blade of the mower, as they are discharged from the discharge chute. This bag, commonly called a grass bag, is typically removable and replaceable, so that when it is to be emptied it can be taken from the mower, its contents dumped, and the emptied bag returned to the mower for further use. In one popular form of such mower assembly, the bag is mounted directly rearwardly of the engine and cutter blade to provide balance and symmetry, as opposed to mounting the bag so that it extends outwardly from a side of the mower assembly and tends to produce imbalance and lack of symmetry. Such imbalance may be particularly disadvantageous when using the mower on side slopes, and the lack of symmetry may present a problem in that mowing close to the edges of objects is somewhat more difficult when the mower is operated so that the bag moves along the edges of adjacent objects.
Typically, power lawn mower assemblies of the prior art have mounted the grass bag in a manner which makes it somewhat awkward or difficult to accomplish its removal and replacement. For example, mounting or demounting of one or both ends of the bag from its supports typically requires operations of some special latching mechanisms, and/or sideways pushing, pulling or extension of the bag.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved power mower assembly, and a new and improved arrangement for mounting the grass bag thereof on a lawn mower for ready removal and replacement.
A further object is to provide such assembly and arrangement in which removal of the bag may be accomplished by directly-upward, simultaneous lifting of handles located at opposite ends of the bag.
Another object is to provide such a system and bag support arrangement in which the bag can be replaced by vertical downward motion of the same two handles.
Still another object is to provide such an assembly and bag support arrangement which does not require operation of any latching or unlatching mechanisms, or any sideways motion of the bag, in odder to accomplish removal and replacement thereof.
A further object is to provide such an assembly and bag support arrangement which is simple and inexpensive, and easy to install and use.